


Yo y Ahora

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, jelously, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris estaba tan segura de sí misma que el recuerdo de aquellas que estuvieron antes que ella jamás la alcanzarían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo y Ahora

Iris no era observadora como Cilan o tan impulsiva como Ash. Ella tenía otro tipo de cualidades. Una de ellas era competir hasta consigo misma para ser la mejor. Era inevitable. Aunque muchos lo confundieran con terquedad o ser obstinada. Igual a ella era lo que menos le importaba, pues siempre había sabido lo que quería, al igual que como obtenerlo. Y si no funcionaba a la primera lo haría una y otra vez hasta que funcionara… y efectivamente, sin cambiar el método empleado, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pero en definitiva era competitiva.

Tanto que hasta podía competir por cualquier tontería, y más si esta involucraba Ash. No la culpen, era algo automático. Tenías esa necesidad inmediata de demostrarle al chico, que solía estar equivocado en algunas cosas, que su método de actuar no era el adecuado para un entrenador. Bueno, al menos al principio. A esas alturas de su viaje se había acostumbrado, muy a su pesar, a la forma de hacer las cosas de Ash. Digo, si había llegada hasta donde estaba era por algo, más no por eso había dejado de ser competitiva respecto al chico en cualquier aspecto.

Inclusivo en uno tan trivial como el ser su acompañante femenina de turno.

No le hubiera tomada importancia si el chico de Kanto no hubiera mencionado que no era la primera chica que lo acompañaba, sino que hubo tres antes que ella y que, aunque ahora estuviera en Unova, ansiaba viajar más y conocer a más personas.

Eso, para Iris fue traducible a un: "Cambio de amigos como de calzones".

Grosero, sí, pero fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Tal vez exageró un poco, pero para alguien como ella que solía ser tímida para socializar, el haberse unido a un viaje con dos absolutos desconocidos y considerarlos ahora sus principales amigos, implicaba toda una prueba de confianza. Y ahora Ash con su comentario, la había puesto al nivel de otras personas.

Y ella no podía tolerar eso.

¡Mucho menos de ese niño!

—Entonces ¿No soy la única que ha viajado contigo? —pregunto una vez más. En esos momentos yacían en medio de un bosque. Dento preparaba la comida en un claro que logró encontrar mientras que a ella y Ash los mandó lejos para que lo dejaran trabajar en paz. No era la primera vez que lo molestaban mientras cocinaba.

Ella se había sentado sobre un tronco, Axew en sus piernas, durmiendo.

— ¿Eh? —Ash lo miro curioso. No había estado prestando atención pues se había quedado observado a unos deerling en la lejanía. Pikachu estaba a un lado suyo, también mirando a la morena con curiosidad.

—La otra vez dijiste que habías viajado con más personas.

— ¡Ah si! Primero fueron Misty y Brock. Después conocí a Tracey en las islas naranja. Cuando fui a Hoenn May y Max, y en mi último viaje por Sinnoh, Dawn. Grandes amigos.

— ¿Ah si?

—Aja

— ¿Y qué opinas de Cilan y de mí?

—Son mis amigos —contesto con simpleza.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero… ¿no tienes una opinión especial para él y para mí?

Ash se quedó pensando un momento, una de sus manos en la barbilla. Entonces se giró a ver a su Pikachu, quien también estaba pensando al respecto.

—Pues, no podría decirte.

— ¿A no?

—No.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

Ash se fue a sentar a un lado de ella, Pikachu le siguió e imitó al pequeño pokemon dragón y se sentó en las piernas de su entrenador. Había una simpática sonrisa en la criatura amarilla, sonrisa que también poseía Ash.

La brisa sopló, alborotando el cabello de los dos niños, al tiempo que los refrescaba.

Por alguna razón, que no podía explicar, Iris sabía que algo en el ambiente había cambiado. Algo que nada tenía que ver con la reciente brisa.

—Yo no soy de muchas palabras, como te habrás dado cuenta. Soy más de actuar.

—Eso es muy obvio.

—Pero si te puedo decir que de una u otra manera, si soy lo que soy ahora, es por ellos. Y también por ustedes. No importa por donde viaje, no importa lo que haga. De alguna manera cada uno de ustedes termina quedándose en mi memoria, en mis acciones, en mi manera de comportarme… ¿verdad Pikachu?

— ¡Pikaa! —soltó el pokemon con alegría.

—Pero aun así —empezó Iris—, seguirás viajando, si te es posible. Crecerás, no nos volverás a ver…

—Iris… ya te dije. Todos ellos, hasta tú y Cilan siempre estarán aquí —señaló su corazón—. Aunque viaje y conozca a otras personas. Mis amigos serán mis amigos para toda la vida.

Ella no contestó, estaba analizando las palabras de Ash. Podría ser cierta una cosa, jamás los olvidaría. Pero su competitiva personalidad no la dejaba en paz. Quería ser más que una amiga, quería ser  **la**  amiga.

— ¿Y porqué preguntas tan de repente?

—Por nada.

—Bueno… mejor nos vamos porque si no se enfriara la comida y ya sabes cómo es Cilan si no comemos sus platillos de la manera correcta.

—Vamos— le contestó ella, mientras cargaba a su durmiente Axew y lo seguía de regreso.

Pero mientras se iban, Iris seguía pensando al respecto. Entendía a Ash y también el hecho de que al final de su viaje -porque llegarían al fina-, las experiencias vividas y lo aprendido les serviría a los tres por igual. Sin embargo, ella no era una simple y pasiva chica. No señor.

Definitivamente no sería otra amiga más.

Y tenía una ventaja que nadie más supo aprovechar en su momento. Estar en el presente del chico y ser ella misma.

Iris, la futura mejor maestra dragón de Unova, sino es que del mundo. Y como tal, sería recordada por eso y otras cosas más por el errante chico de Kanto.

Pero ella sería importante. Los demás si quieren que sean "los amigos".

 


End file.
